


Letters From Where The Sun Shines.

by Wilted_Wildflowers



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It of Sorts, Grief/Mourning, Incomplete, M/M, SUPRISE ENDING, Up for Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:11:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilted_Wildflowers/pseuds/Wilted_Wildflowers
Summary: The Mad Titian was stopped and Thor rejoins his friends in the newly reassembled Avengers.  But will a trickle of mail undo all of the God of Thunder’s attempts to adjust to his new life?





	Letters From Where The Sun Shines.

It wasn’t the same as it had been, Thor thought to himself as he looked around at his teammates, some faces known while others still strange to him. Rodgers was talking to a man with tangled brown hair and a metal arm and another with dark skin and a neatly trimmed beard. Wanda, whom Thor had only met briefly during the last battle had had fought with the Avengers was speaking softly with Vision. It should have brought Thor relief to know what his efforts had helped bring about, but it just underlined how lonely he was.

Thanos was dead now, killed by the collective might of the Avengers, the Guardians of the Galaxy and assorted allies, the Infinity Gems used first to undo the worst of the Mad Titan's damage and then used to put each other far beyond the reach of any who would see them. Unfortunately for Thor, the damage done in Thanos’ attack on Asgard remained, it deemed to risky to undo.

His friends and family were now gone forever, his people no longer willing to follow his leadership, taking to the forsaken planes of the home of the Dark Elves and making it clear that Thor was not welcome in their midst. Even Stormbringer at his side, a faint shadow of the companion Mjolnir had been to him.

“This storm has passed and I will find a way to rebuild.” Thor told himself as a mantra as he continued to watch his friends and fought to keep the knot of jealously from twisting in his gut. Thor wondered if Loki had ever felt this lonely on Asgard, watching others but knowing that none of them would be able or willing to give him the company he craved.

Time passed, villains arose and the Avengers defeated them. Thor dated, though he found no one he could connect to. Tony and Pepper fought, new friends by the names of Ant-man and Wasp joined the team, Tony and Pepper made up. Thor’s friends from space visited, Stark and Rogers fought, the team became two strike forces, Stark and Rogers buried the hatchet. Sometimes Thor lost himself in the mind numbing routine, but more often than not Thor tried not to think about what he had lost in vain.

Today was not a good day for Thor, it had been a week of not good week for Thor. The Avenger had fought a villain named Doctor Doom, a man of science and magic who dressed in metal...and green. Thor had seen Doom from behind and his mind played tricks on him. 

Loki had promised that the sun would shine on them again, Loki had loved to dress in green and was in Stark’s words a Diva. For a second, Thor had believed that Loki had cheated death once more and they had been reunited. That happy mood had only lasted until Thor had unmasked the mortal and seen that even under the scars, there was no way this Doom was his brother.

“Hey Thor?” Thor looked up to see Barnes approaching him cautiously. Thor’s temper had not been good this last week either.

“Yes Barnes?” Thor answered with a weak smile to appear less threatening.

“This came in the mail for you.” Barnes said holding up a letter in his flesh and blood hand. “It doesn’t seem to the usual fanmail but it’s kind of weird.”

“How so?” Thor said taking the ordinary envelope. The only thing Thor could see off about it was that the paper appeared aged and the ink faint, barely readable.

“The return address is off, the zipcode isn’t in use.” Barnes said with a shrug. Thor frowned and tore open the envelope. Inside was a piece of paper, slightly scorched and a single sentence written in ink.

“I miss you.” Thor read aloud. The writing looked almost familiar if written by a slightly unsteady hand. “Who sent this to me?” Bucky looked at Thor and shook his head.

“We don’t know but we’ll let you know when we find out.” Barnes assured Thor before seeing himself out, leaving Thor to his thoughts.

More mailing followed, sometimes it was a letter like the first and sometimes it was post cards from a town that didn’t exist as far as anyone could tell. The mystery of it all nagged at Thor as he struggled to continue his day to day life. Most either had no message or one similar to the first letter. The last few had asked Thor if he missed the sender.

“I am here, waiting. Come and you will find me.” Thor read the latest piece of mail, a postcard that had appeared on his nightstand. Thor’s brow furrowed this game had gotten tiresome and he wanted to find out who was behind it. 

The front of the post card was a picture of an antique store sandwiched between cheery font. Thor scowled as his gauze passed over a collection of dolls and tea kettles. Thor was on the verge of putting down the post card when his eyes widened in surprise. In the back left corner of the shop, sitting on a desk was one of Loki’s daggers propping up a dark cloth. Thor peered carefully into the picture, his heart racing as he saw that the cloth concealed and odd looking mirror and Loki’s face gazing casually out of the glass.

Was Loki sending these messages? Why was bothering with such subterfuge? How did he survive? Thor read the words written over the postcard, failing to find them important until now. The message was simple but still confusing. “Come to Silent Hill.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N
> 
> Just a little idea that wouldn’t leave me alone. I doubt I will find the time to finish this so if anyone wants to adopt this bunny, let me know, I’d love to see what you’ve done with it. All feedback will be loved.


End file.
